A Demon's Rhythm
by DemetrusTheDaughterOfGaia
Summary: A demon from the Underworld was turned into human and sent to the human's world and cannot enter the Underworld until she learns the rule of respect. She learns about respect but what happens when she learns about love? NarutoXOC   ADOPTED TO Echo Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

_**A Demon's Rhythm**_

**Hello Readers! When you are done reading this story please review because if you do then the more review I get the faster the next chapter will come on!**

**What should be my character's main element be?**

**A: Fire and Earth**

**B: Water and Air**

**C: Darkness and lightning **

"…talking…"

'…Thinking…'

'…_**talking to Kyuubi…"**_

"…_**Kyuubi talking…'**_

_**NarutoXOC**_

_**Chapter One: A Where am I?**_

-Narrator's POV-

At the edge of the Lethe, located in the Underworld, stood a thirteen year old girl with green slit eyes and blood red hair. She sigh as she watched the river flow and splash together with every hit they take. She was one of the captured demons who were taken then forced into working for Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

"Malice! Malice! Malice!"

Malice looked over her shoulder to see Panic, one of Hades's assistant.

"Panic, what is it?" Malice asked.

"Lord Hades would like to have a word with you…again."

Malice groaned before turning around to fully face Panic.

"Fine." She muttered. Panic smirked then turned around and started to walked off to find Chiron's boat with Malice fallowing behind. Not long go, Malice was caught by the ghost officers for 'disturbing' the undead when she was suppose to be guiding the souls to the Plain of Judgment. After a long few minutes of searching, they heard a familiar hollow voice.

"Over here."

Panic and Malice turned to the creek to see Chiron standing on his boat waiting for them.

"C'mon Malice, we don't want to keep the Lord waiting, do we?" Panic said as he got on the boat and motioned his hand for her to fallow. As Malice was about to get seated, Chiron turned on the engine her to trip over but was luckily caught in the arms of Panic.

"Be careful next time will ya?" Panic muttered. Malice nodded once and got off of him. A few hours of silence passed by until they finally reached the Throne of Hades.

"Here we are." Panic breathed. Malice gulped as she got out of the boat and stared up at the tall Palace.

"Have a safe trip!" Chiron said half heartily, sailing off into the unknown.

"You ready, kid?" Panic asked.

"W-what if I don't make it?" Malice stuttered.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Panic said uncertainly. A bright light appeared in front of them. It was Persephone, Hades wife and Queen of the Underworld. She wore a beautiful, but faded, white dress and her green hair flowed as the wind of the Underworld brushed pass it.

"Welcome Panic, Malice." She greeted, her voice thin and papery.

"My husband has been waiting patiently waiting for the two of you so please fallow me."

She turned around and floated to the gate of the palace. It swung open for all three of them to pass. After a long time walking up the stairs, they entered Hades's throne room.

"M-my lord?" Panic called.

"So you've finally made it." A low and ruthless voice echoed through the dark and scary room. Malice glanced around at her surroundings and saw that the only light was fire litted on torches.

"Malice!" A voice hissed. She looked down to see Panic on one knee towards Hades. After getting the hint of do-it-or-die, she bowed down to Hades.

"Good luck, dear." Persephone whispered before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Do you know why you're here?" Hades asked. Malice nodded.

"Yes my lord."

"Do you want to know what your punishment will be for disobeying me, girl?"

Malice, still bowing, nodded her head.

"Very well. I will be sending you to the human world where you will learn about love and respect before you are allowed here again."

Malice shot up to her feet.

"Woah ,woah there old man! What do you mean you're sending me to the human world? Are you going to make me mortal like them?"

As much as Malice would love to leave the Underworld, she'd rather be here than be in a world full of _humans_ and the _living. _This was one of Malice's top five worst punishments.

"Yes, was your fault not mine." Hades clapped his hands and red swirling vortex appeared in front of Malice.

Hades snapped his finger and a red backpack appeared on Malice's back.

"That bag provides everything you'll need for living and fitting in with the world I'm sending you to. Now Begone!"

And with that, Malice was sucked into the vortex and the next thing she knew was that she lost consciousness.

A blond haired boy about Malice's age named Naruto Uzumaki was waiting outside of the gates of Konoha with his two teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, and a middle aged man that they will be escorting named Maraku Aisu. They were all waiting for team's seven Kakashi Hatake to show up already. They were sent on a C-rank mission to escort the blind man marku to Iwagakure, the Land Hidden in the Rocks.

"Where the hell is he?" Naruto complained. "He was suppose to be here two hours ago!"

A poof of smoke appeared and reviled Kakashi as it faded away. He held up a peace sign and said,

"Yo!"

"What do you mean 'yo'? You're laaaaaate!" Naruto and Sakura whined in unison. Sasuke just glared at his teammates as he muttered,

"Idiots."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry I'm late. You see, I was asked on a date by a beautiful woman-"

"Yeah right!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Kakashi playfully thump the back of Naruto's head.

"Ow!"

Kakashi sigh.

"Now let's get going." Everyone started walking off and stepped on puddles along the way. Their journey was off to a great start. The weather was nice, the soft breeze was blowing, and the birds were chirping happily from the trees…

The sky turned dark and Sakura held out a hand to feel drops of water hitting her hand with every splash.

"Well that's strange." Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she saw her masked sensei staring up at the sky.

"What strange weather we're having-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke broke in.

"Yeah," Naruto added. "It just got a little stormy is all. What's the big deal?"

"Naruto, it just was sunny a few seconds ago but how come it's gloomy all the sudden?"

Then all of the sudden, lightning flashed down and a swirling red _thing _appeared in the sky.

"Sensei!" Sakura gasped." What is that thing?"

Something-no some_one _fell out of the red swirl and crashed down into the earth a few miles away fro team seven.

"We have to move out." Kakashi ordered. "I think what hit was a person. We need to make sure he or she is not dead."

"Hai!" The three genin shouted before bounding onto the trees as fast as their legs could take them. Kakashi made a few quick hand signs and a clone appeared beside him.

"You know what to do." He told his clone. The clone nodded then went to Maraku's side. Kakashi then started running to where ever he thought that crash was while Maraku was accompanied by Kakashi's clone.

Kakashi was the first to see a girl in the epicenter of the crash. Kakashi started shouting for help and that was when the three genins appeared. They gasped as they saw the girl with one arm around Kakashi's neck.

"Don't just stand there!" Kakashi shouted. "Help me carry her!"

"sensei, do you think she'll be alright?" Sakura asked for the 50th time. Kakashi sigh.

"I told you Sakura, she be okay."

It has been an hour since they found the girl. Kakashi had checked her pulse and made sue that she didn't have any broken bones and luckily she didn't. Sakura had sneered some ointment on the girl but it did nothing but little effect.

Everytime Naruto tried poking the unconscious girl, he would be punched in the guts by Sakura. Naruto continued staring at the mysterious stranger. He had to admit that this girl was somewhat prettier than Sakura. But how is that possible? Who was this weird person? It just hurt his head to think about it. All the questions were swirling around in his head like crazy!

Sasuke was different though. Who the hell cares about this girl? She looked pretty dead to him right now. He just hoped that she wouldn't be stupid or fan-crazed like Sakura or Ino.

Kakashi looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark.

"Ok, team. I think we should stop here for tonight." Everyone's attention drew to him. "Our little friend here will be sticking around with us until we get to Maraku's village. We can ask here questions then or when she wakes up."

Everyone nodded. Kakashi gently set the girl on the ground and Sasuke started getting the fire ready while Naruto and Sakura went out to fetch some food.

A few hours has pass and the full moon was up. Everyone was asleep except for Kakashi. He was taking first watch. He decided that it would be ok to give up his blankets and pillows to the girl. Kakashi gazed down at her. Why had he taken her with them? Who knows, maybe she could be an enemy shinobi but she doesn't look like anything special. She doesn't look like a threat. Kakashi sigh. Never underestimate your enemy.

-Malice's POV-

I remembered not long ago that I was in Hades's throne room. He said that he would turn me into a human and send me into one of their demensions but what if it was all just a bad dream? My eyes slowly opened and I saw that it was not a dream like I hoped it to be because the full moon was up. We never had a full moon and in the Underworld the sky was dark purple or blood red but never blue like here.

I felt a warm blanket on my body. I sat up and saw four other people. One was a girl with pink hair, another was a raven haired boy, the other was a good looking man with black hair, and the last one was a blondie. I stared at him in shock as I felt an evil aura echo through me. I gently push the blanket off and slowly crawled over to him. My eyes searched his face as I saw whisker-like marks on his cheeks. I placed a hand on his warm cheek and brushed a strand of hair from his face. That was when one name came to my mind. _Kyuubi._

"So you're finally awake."

I whirled around to the dirrection of that voice. There sat a man on a log with a mask that covered his face except for his eyes. Instead one of them was covered by a headband with a metal plate on it symbolizing a leaf thingy. My eyes fell on his clothes. He wore a black jumpsuit with a green vest over it. What kind of clothes did these humans wear these days? I looked down at my clothes and tried holding in my gasp as I saw that I was in a completely new outfit. I was wearing a black mandarin vest with peony design and a short black skirt with golden bamboo prints. That wasn't the only thing different. The color of my skin is no longer dark brown but was not deep tan. My eyes felt very strange. That's when I realized that they weren't slits anymore. The only thing that I noticed was the same was that my left arm was wrapped in black bandages, hiding my skeleton arm. My right arm was still the same except different color. It still had skin. So the only thing that Hades left me unhuman was my left arm. That was okay because the bandages covered it up.

I decided to check my face later, knowing that the guy in front of me was waiting for me to speak.

"Yeah umm... where am I?" I asked,looking around. "And who're you?"

"We're halfway to the Earth Country," He told me. " And my name is Kakashi Hatake. Don't you think it's a little rude to be asking for someone's name before telling your own?"

My eyes widen and to my embarressment, I started blushing. Hades's voice rang through my ears.

_'I will be sending you to the human world where you will learn about love and respect.'_

As much as I wanted to kill the pathetic humans around me, I couldn't. I have to play nice if I wanted to get out of this world. I quickly calmed myself down before nodding my head.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry 'bout that. My name is Malice..." I quickly tried thinking of a good last name. "Skye."

"Malice Skye..." Kakashi repeated, my name rolling off his tongue. He blinked at me then nodded his head.

-Narrator's POV-

'What kind of name is Malice Skye?' Kakashi wondered. 'I wonder if you goes by her name...'

"Kakashi."

Kakashi looked back up to see a worried looking Malice.

"Hm?"

"Umm... I never heared of an Earth Country before..."

Kakashi looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Have you ever heared of Iwagakure?"

Malice looked down at her sandles and shook her head.

"How about Konoha? Kaiyougakure? Suna?" He pressed but he just earned a shake from the head.

'How could she not have heard any of them before?' Kakashi thought for a moment. Then he remembered the red swirl.

"Are you from here?" Kakashi asked. Malice layed back down on the blanket that Kakashi lend her then stared up at the night sky and shook her head.

"Where're you from then?"

Malice panicked. She felt a bead of sweat roll down her cheek.

"Ummm. I'm from... uhhh far, far away!"

Kakashi eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean far, far away?"

Malice sigh. She couldn't take it anymore so she might as well just tell him the truth.

"Far, far away as in I'm not from this world."

Kakashi never expected this.

"Not from this world..?" Kakashi repeated in shock. Malice nodded before telling him the whole story starting from getting caught by the officers to the vortex.

"And that's that." Malice said once she finished. It all made sense but Kakashi still couldn't believe it.

"Do you have proof?"

Malice thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"That boy," Malice said, pointing to the sleeping blond. "Has the Kyuubi."

Kakashi nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Easy. I could sense other demons and I could talk to them if I like but I didn't want to disturb Kyuubi." Malice faked smiled. Kakashi nodded.

"So what you told me from your story was that you didn't look like this for when you were a demon?"

Malice smirked before nodding her head.

"Yeah. I think Lord Hades made me like this so that I could fit in with you humans."

Malice's eyes traveled down her left arm. Should she show him? No. Not yet.

Kakashi sigh.

"Well I guess that since you have no where else to go, why don't you come with us? When we get back to Konoha, we could clear this out with the Hokage. Don't worry, the Hokage should be a big help."

"Thank you." Malice breathed out. Not admitting it to herself, she meant every word. She hated humans and her most favorite activity was to watch them suffer but this human was giving her a chance without having her beg for it.

"Malice,"

Malice waited for him to continue.

"I would really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone this."

Malice cocked her head to one side.

"What do you mean?"

"The part where Naruto has the nine tailed demon. You see, fourteen years ago, the fox was sealed inside of Naruto by the Fourth Hokage in order to save the village and by doing so, it took away the Hokage's life. Ever since then, everybody in the village hated Naruto. They would give him the glare and when he wasn't even old enough to stand on his legs, they would still beat the living soul out of him. So pleasesay nothing about this to anyone including Naruto. Because if you do, then well..."

Malice held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-san. My lips are sealed."

Malice looked over at Naruto.

"I feel so bad for him..."

_Not_

Kakashi was blown away. Never in his life has anyone say that they felt sorry for the boy.

'Maybe they'll be good friends.' Kakashi thought. He checked his timer.

"You should be getting some sleep."

"What about you?" Malice asked. Kakashi waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be O-"

"No." Malice cut him off. "I have plans for tonight."

She got up on her feet and walked off but then stopped only to say,

"I'll be back in the morning." And with that, she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

**Sorry guys but it's past bed time!And yes, yes I know the first chapter sucked but not to worry the next'll be beter! Well thank you for reading the first chapter and the next one will come up soon.**

**NarutoXMalice _forever..._**

**Please review! The more you review, the faster the next chapter'll come up! Oh and this arc is a made up mission I came up with. I figured that people are tired of reading the same old stuff so how 'bout a new arc! When they get back to Konoha then you-know-who comes and a different you-know-who goes. But this mission is going to be long. Like one of those filler movies before the real deal comes in.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Demon's Rhythm Ch.2

-Malice's POV-

'Damn that selfish Hades,' I thought as I tugged on the net I made out of vines. It was full of catfish I found in the hot springs. 'If I get to kill anyone immortal or not, it'd be that fucker Hades.'

The only thing that monster left me was a backpack full of stupid jutsu scrolls and other junk that I don't reconize. Man, what do humans have these days?

Once I emerged from the darkness of the forest, I waved to Kakashi, happy to see him up. My eyes flicker to his side to see the blind dude also awake. I searched his mind and found that his name was Maraku.

"Hey, Kakashi. Glad to see you up," I said, waving a hand at him.

I glanced at the other guys. The Naruto kid and his friends are still asleep. Lazy asses.

"Hello, Malice," Kakashi greeted. He glanced at my net and send me an eye-smile.

"I see you brought us breakfest."

I nodded.

"Yeah. I hope you guys like catfish."

I threw the damn net to his side and he caught it.

"Thanks."

I just nodded and went back into the the forest. Darkness. Just what I like.

I dug into my backpack and took out a purple scroll. Wonder whats inside.

I opened it and read the strange letters. Damn, they were harder to read than the one back in my prison cell!

'Bat Controlling' the scroll read. 'The ability to give bats order. Great for spying and attack'

I huffed then shoved the scroll back into my backpack. What a lame jutsu.

The only useful ones I knew were the ones I learned yesterday! And they were lame!

After swinging my backpack onto my back, I heard a beautiful lullaby coming from the creek.

I fallowed the sweet melody to see the pink haired girl brushing her hair with a red comb and reading a book that titles 'How to Win a Boy's Heart'.

Oh, wow. How pathetic.

I closed my eyes and continued to listen to her humming that sweet as a candy corn tune until she suddenly stopped. My eyes flashed open to see the raven haired boy there with her. Maybe it'd be a good time to use one of my jutsu!

I chaneled my chakra to my ears and eavesdropped on them.

"That Naruto," The pinkie was saying. "Is just so stupid! No wonder he is because he doesn't have any parents to teach him how to be polite or something! If I did something wrong, then my parents would be scolding me so that I don't act like an idiot like how he does. I just don't get why kids without parents could be so stupid!"

I clenched my fist. How stupid was this girl! Insulting us kids without parents!

I continued to listen. I heard the raven haired boy growled then turned away.

"Your parents scolding you is nothing." The boy said.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Whispered the pinkie. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because you're annoying."

He began to walk away until the pinkie stepped forward.

"But what I just said was true! Why, Sasuke-kun ,do you think I'm annoying?"

I finally had enough. I stepped out into the clearings and earned a gasped from the pink-girl. The boy Sasuke looked back at me over his shoulder.

"Because you just are," I snapped. "I don't know who you are but I hate you already. One thing you fail to understand, pinkie, is that not everone has parents like you! Some kids don't even have a kind and loving family to give you hugs and kisses when you need it like how you have."

I glanced at the raven haired boy. He was still looking at me, waiting to hear more of what I have to say.

"Being an orphan... I highly doubt that some idiot like you could surive it!" I shot. "So don't even think about calling people stupid just because they don't have parents or else I'll #$%^&' kill you!"

She trembled back until she fell on her bottom. Probably never have someone say something like this to her before. Me, I'm used to cussing and threats because well, I do live in the Uderworld, right? Or should I say use to live in hell...

If looks can kill then the pink haired girl would be as good as dead. I brushed pass Sasuke as I walked away from the stares I was getting.

I heard someone fallowing me from behind and turned to see Sasuke.

He stopped at his tracks when he saw my glare.

"What?" I growled.

"Your name is Malice, right?"

My glare harden for a second before it lightened up. Kakashi told him I bet.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke," He continued. "Why did you say what you said to Sakura?"

I huffed. Probably curious about little ol' me.

"So that's her name," I said in disgust. "How, stupid, I thought the name 'Sakura' means cherry blossom which is beautiful and bright unlike her. She's ugly and feels her own pain! What a bitch! Anyway, back to your question. Why did I say that? Because what I mean is true and why would you be asking that lame old question? Do you worry about her or something?"

He then shook his head and muttered,

"I couldn't care less about her. I just want to know why you would say that. Do you have parents?"

I sigh.

"No," I admitted in defeat. "They're dead."

"Do you know who killed them?" He asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes at his question. Why did he care? That hot face of his wasn't fit for concern.

"Of course I do! Do _you _have parents, Uchiha?"

He nodded his head.

My glare hardened. If he had parents then shouldn't he be mad at me for insulting the ones that have familes? But then to my surprise, my glare lightened up. ALOT. If he has a family...and he spoke up to sakura...

"If you have a family then why did you speak up to Sakura as if you know what it feels like?" I questioned.

He looked away in another dirrection before saying,

"Because I've seen someone without a family before. His name's Naruto... and..."

I smiled. So he has a heart after all!

"You care for him don't you..." I whispered. "He thinks of you like a brother, right?"

He opened his mouth to speak. Not waiting for him to answer, I turned around and walked towards the camp.

Once I made it there, Naruto ran up to me and pointed a finger at me.

"Who're you!"

I smirked.

"Your worst nightmare," I said, my voice as scary as when Hades threatened to kill.

Naruto jumped back. Seeing this, I threw my head back and laughed.

"Just kiddin', shrimp. Now back to your question. The name's Malice Skye. Your names Naruto, right?"

He nodded.

"How did you know?" He asked.

I pointed a thumb at Kakashi's dirrection.

"Your sensei dude-person told me alot about you."

I quickly searched the blond's mind and added,

"He says you're future hokage, right? Good luck, shrimp!"

He gasped and watched as I brushed pass him.

I bet that nobody's ever told him that.

"Hey, peoplez!" I greeted to no one in particular. Wow, I'm such a loser.

I saw Maraku wave at me and I waved back but then suddenly stopped when it hit me like Hades 'Hammer of Doom'. Wasn't he blind. I eyed him suspiously then went towards him. I bent down to be on the same level and whispered,

"Aren't you blind?"

His eyebrows raised up for a slit second then nodded his head.

"Yes, yes I am."

Before I could asked him how he knew I was there, Kakashi interupted.

"Malice, do you have everything ready? We're about to get back on the road after everyone's done eating."

I just nodded, not taken my eyes off of Maraku's. After what seemed like forever, I shook my head then sat down on the log near me.

"Everyone, come and eat!" Kakashi called.

0000

Once everyone was gathered around, my glare never left Sakura's face, Sakura was weeping 'cause she asked Sasuke out and he refused her, Sasuke had his same old emotionless face, and Naruto was as hyper as ever.

I tensed. We were all like a big family...

"Sasuke, are you going to eat that?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke replied back by smirking. Naruto stared down at his feet.

I groaned then handed him my bowl.

"Here, Naruto. You can have mine."

He lightened up.

"Really? Thanks, Malice-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, taking my bowl.

An hour passed by and my eyes were hurting like crazy! Not my fault because who knew SUCK-ura had such a stupid face.

"Ok everyone," Kakashi drawled. "Now is the time we hit the road."

We all nodded and grabbed our backpacks, swinging them onto our backs. Once Kakashi finished helping Maraku, we all 'hit the road' like how Kakashi said.

"And, and" Naruto was saying to me. "Once I become Hokage, everyone will acknoledge me!"

"Cool," I said. "I can so not wait 'till your little fantasy comes true."

After a few hours of listening to Naruto's jabbering, he suddenly asked,

"Kakashi-sensei, are we almost there yet?"

Kakashi glanced down at his student.

"No, Naruto but we are almost to the Village Hidden in the Rain."

We all groaned.

"But that's still so far away!" Sakura whined.

I shot her a 'shut-up-or-die' face and she responed by shutting up immedietly. Sasuke smirked.

"Do you always act this way?" Sasuke questioned me.

I felt all eyes on me and did my best to ignore it.

"Duh! It's fun, I tell ya, Uchiha. You know threatening people and all."

"How would you like it if someone threatened you!" Sakura's voice spoke up.

I rolled my eyes.

"Happenes to me all the time. Why the hell do you think I act this why?"

"Because you don't have parents."

I growled at her. So she found out, eh? Let's slice that open that gigantic forehead of hers and see what's inside...

I smiled devilishly. Heh, heh, heh...slice it open and eat the brain...

The thought made me calm. Better calm than furious as them humans would say.

I was calm... until a stupid voice broke me out of thought.

"Why is your name Malice?" SUCK-ura asked.

"Because it just is." I replied, trying to tame myself.

"Your name isn't really Malice, is it?" Sasuke muttered.

"It is my name," I snapped. Then to my embarrassment, I blushed.

"No...it's not. My real name is... I forgot and but then someone named me Malice because of my enjoyment of watching huma-people suffer."

"So it's not really your name." Naruto said.

I shook my head.

"Not my name."

Suddenly, Naruto jumped up.

"Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh!"

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Can I name you?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Hn," It came out of Sasuke's mouth with a sign of annoyance.

"Don't even bother," Sakura said cockily. "She's better off named Malice. I say it fits her perfectly."

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped. We glared at each other coldly until...

"Girls," Kakashi warned.

"Why does Malice-chan always act this way?" Maraku wondered out loud.

I shot him a deadly glare before saying,

"Yes, Naruto. I'll let you name me." I had to admit that what I just said came out in a slow mutter.

"Oh, ok!" Naruto thought for a moment. Suddenly from what I can tell, something came to his thick skull.

"Ouka?"

Mine and Sakura's jaw dropped.

"What?" We both screeched.

"Hell to the no!" I yelled.

Naruto flung his arms out dramaticly.

"Why?"

"Because," Sakura growled. "It has the same meaning as my name!"

Naruto blushed.

"Ooohhhh... well I find it lovely!"

Oh chaneled my chakra to my fist then punched him in the face.

"OW!" He cried. "Ouka-chan what was that for?"

"You idiot," I groaned. "Don't call me that!"

I crossed my arms.

"Give me a different name. Now." I demaned.

"How about 'Warugaki'?" Maraku said with amusment in his voice.

Sakura giggled and I sensed that the meaning of 'Warugaki' has a bad meaning.

"What does that name mean?" I asked suspiously.

"It means 'brat." Kakashi answered.

I had to have Naruto and Sasuke pull me back before I can lay a hand on the blind dude.

"How dare you suggest such a name to me?" I demaned.

"He has a point." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

I turned to him with a fake smile.

"Did you say something, Kakashi-san?"

He quickly shook his head then pointed to something above my shoulder.

"Look!"

I turned to see nothing but a stupid rabbit.

I turned back to him with annoyance witten on my face and my arms were out dramaticly.

"The hell, man?"

Suddenly, Sakura spoke up.

"How about 'Mesuinu'?"

I eyed her suspiously. From our hatred against each other, it must have a terrible meaning.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She smiled evily.

"It means 'bitch'." Sasuke answered. I could tell that he also like the name even though he doesn't show it.

I turned to Sakura just to glare at her. That stupid smile was still all over her face so I decided that I had enough.

"You know what, Suck-ura?" I said, clenching my fist.

"Hm?"

"Where I come from, we kill the people who say that to us. I may not be as _perfect _as you but at least I have strength and speed unlike you."

She shot me a glare.

"Well, I was trained by Tsunade so of couse that means I have more strength than you."

"Tsunade?" I said in disgust. (AN: I don't have any thing against Tsunade ahe's actullay one of my faves but I just wanted to keep Malice in character. Oh and I also like Sasuke too but you know how we have to keep our OC's in character.) "Who the hell is she?"

"Language," Kakashi reminded. "Tsunade is a sannin, Malice. You might not want to mess with Sakura because she's gaining Tsunade's brute strength everyday. Tsunade has raw strength and medical ninjutsu. I am hoping that you understand that Sakura is very formidable."

I snorted.

"And how long has she been training with this Tsunade person?"

"4 months now."

"Wow," I sneered. "That's nothing to brag about, really."

"Jealous?" Sakura asked with a bit of mockery in her voice.

My glare hardened.

"And why would I ever be jealous of a !#$% like you?"

Sakura's eyes widden in anger.

"Oh yeah! Fine then be that way, baka! You better watch your mouth before you get it!"

"Get what?" I smirked. "What are you, going to get me back by being such a bitch? Keep it up and you really will die."

"Don't call Sakura-chan a bitch!" Naruto snapped.

I stared at him with a light experession.

"Naruto? Why would you care about her? She's just some fangirl who's all over the King of Emos." I said, pointing a finger at Sasuke's dirrection.

He just glared at me and responed back by giving a hard 'Hn'.

"Girls," Kakashi sighed. He ran his fingers through his spiked up hair then said, "If you two are going to act this way then I suggest that you spar."

"Yeah!" I said in agreement. "Spar with SUCK-ura and fry her ass! Good idea, Kakashi-san!"

He groaned then shook his head. He muttered something about how girls could act so annoying but I ignored him.

Naruto shot up with his hand in the air.

"How about Misaki?"

I thought for a moment. My eyes widen in surprise then whispered,

"Doesn't that mean 'Beauty Bloom'?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! It fits you perfectly!"

"Beleive it..." It came out of my mouth in a soft whisper. I blushed so madly that I swear that my whole face was redder than the reddest rose!

"U-uh..." What the hell should I say?

GOD DAMN YOU NARUTO! ALL BECAUSE YOUR CUTENESS ADDS IT!

I then shook it off and smiled at the thought of the new name that Naruto gave me... Misaki Skye...

Sasuke was smirking at me then turned away and walked ahead us all.

A few hours passed by and I was getting as bored as shit until...

"Kakashi, look out!" Maraku shoutted.

He elbowed Kakashi in the ribs then disappered.

I gasped when I saw that he appeared in front of me and kicked something-no some_one _in the stomach, sending them flying backwards.

My eyes opened in horror, then surprise...then shock...

'How can he run so fast?' I shouted in my head.

DAMN!

-Narrator's POV-

They all flashed out a kunai when fivpeople appeared. The one Maraku just hitted was an, two of the new comers looked to be teenaged boys, and the other three are girls with muscle build bodies.

'Shit!' Misaki thought as she stared at the girl who was wearing a pink swimming suit with red hair in a ponytail and pig-like green eyes. 'She's so muscluar that even her area has muscle!'

The pig-eyed girl noticed Misaki's surpised stare and went after her with a growl coming out of her mouth along with a waterfall of saliva.

"Dammit!" Misaki sweared.

She aimed her kunai at piggy but piggy just easily dodged it just by moving to her right.

Misaki closed her eyes then searched her mind for one of the jutsu she learned from her scroll the other day.

'Damn it, what am I going to do?'

0000

Sasuke stood there, observing the boy in front of him. The boy had spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a blue collar shirt with skinny black jeans.

'Must be gay.' Sasuke thought, smirking.

The boy in front of him started by doing some quick hand signs then creates a giant tiger made out of ice.

Sasuke got into stance then jumped up over fifty feet in the air when the tiger came at him.

When he landed safely on the ground, the tiger turned its attention to Sasuke then let out a powerful roar that sent the Uchiha flying back. Sasuke took out a shuriken that was tied with a string then threw in to the ground. Once it strucked, Sasuke pulled himself down and regained his balance. A stupid roar wasn't enough to stop him.

"Impressive," The boy sneered. "You actually managed to escape my tiger's roar. Well then let's see you escaped this!"

"Ice Prison Technique!" The boy shouted after making one sign.

It was so fast that a second later, Sasuke found himself trapped in a prison of ice.

'How did he do that so fast?' Sasuke thought. 'I didn't noticed until it actually got me a second later!'

"Heh, heh," The boy said. He lifted his finger up at Sasuke's dirrection and said,

"Get him."

The tiger obeyed his master and roared before dashing towards Sasuke.

'Damn it!' Sasuke shouted in his head. How was he going to escape?

0000

Sakura went flying back and felt herself hit against a tree. Hard. So hard that the tree cracked up and almost splitted in half.

"Ha,ha!" The girl in front of her laughed.

The girl wore a blue ballerina dress with the word 'Machiko' witten across the chest and her hair was in two chinese buns.

"You're so weak!" The 'Machiko' laughed.

Once she was done laughing, she added,

"And useless."

Sakura glared at her.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah..." Machiko said in a slow manner. "Right."

Sakura gainned her strength back and ran towards Machiko. She chaneled her chakra to her fists then punched down towards Machiko. Machiko saw this then jumped back, missing Sakura's punch. Machiko glanced down at the spot that she was just at and saw that Sakura's strike only made a tiny little crater.

"Wow," Machiko sneered. "How lame."

She then dissapeared out of sight and reappeared in front of Sakura. Before Sakura could react, Machiko send a high kick towards Sakura's face, sending the poor girl flying back.

"Ow!" Sakura cried, whiping away her bloodied nose.

Machiko saw her chance and went after Sakura. Once there, she low kicked Sakura in the stomach making Sakura coughed out a impressive ammount of blood.

Machiko jumped back out of reach then gave Sakura a chance to get back on her feet. Machiko then smirks and the two girls charged at each other, their fist back. Sakura was ready to punch but Machiko wasn't going for a punch. Instead, having her fist back was just a distraction. When they were in reach, Machiko got down then did a simple rear sinning low kick, but strong enough to have Sakura flying back against a large boulder.

"How stupid," Machiko spat. "Even my granny's strong enough to beat you!"

"Shut up!" Sakura shot back. "I will get you!"

"Yeah," Machiko said, her voice smooth and steady. "Right..."

0000

Naruto did a hand sign and summoned 25 copies of himself with shadow clones.

The girl in front of him had on a red cheongsam and green hair. She watched as all the Narutos come at her.

"Here I come!" The real Naruto shouted.

Naruto and his clones bombard the green haired girl from every direction, making it hard to avoid.

The green haired girl shut her eyes then made a snake hand seal before whispering,

"Futon: Suiran Reppu!"

The green haired girl waited for all the shuriken to be in distance before she infused the bladed weapons then manipulates them back at the Narutos. Half of the Narutos dodge the incoming attack while the others exploded in a cloud of smoke after being hit by the blades.

"Heh, heh. Almost got me there," The green haired lady purred. "But you'll never beat me or my name isn't Sora!"

'Sora' slams her hand to the ground and summoned a large number of exploding tags.

She then summons a clone and whispered a command into its ear. The clone nodded then stream towards Naruto and wrap around his legs.

"Here, get off!" Naruto shouted, trying to shake off the clone.

The real Sora made sure that once the exploding tags are in place, she sends them flying towards the Narutos. All the tags exploded, damaging all the clones and the real Naruto felt over 25% of his chakra drain.

When Sora's clone exploded into a poof of smoke, Naruto fell to his knees and glared up at Sora as she laughed at his pain.

He forced himself up then summons a massive amount of clones. Most of them jumps up in the air and and threw down a rain of shuriken towards Sora. Then three Narutos ran towards Sora and kick her up to where the clones in the air all punch her down. Once she hit the ground, two Narutos threw themselves at her then used theirs heels to hit her chess.

A great amount of blood splattered out of Sora's mouth and that was when Naruto knew that he had won. He pumped a fist into the air and said,

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of the Leaf! Believe it!"

00000

Kakashi and Maraku stand side by side across from their enemies. One guy had rainbow hair and is wearing a red miniskirt with a purple strapless tanktop with his name 'Ugliano' witten across the chest. The guy standing next to Ugliano was a teenage boy with blazing red hair, lightning blue eyes and cherry red lips. He wore a shirt with a unicorn on it and he was wearing blue short shorts. Since his name was unknown, Kakashi decided to call him 'Gei' meaning 'gay'.

Gei sneered as he watch Kakashi and Maraku get into stance. Kakashi shot a glance at Maraku.

'I thought he was blind?'

Maraku fazed out from sight and appeared in front of Ugliano and sent a palm strike, shoulder thrust, a hard painfull knee strike, then a punch in the face before jumping back out of reach.

"You fucker!" Gei screamed, going to Ugliano's side to help him up. "You'll pay for hurting my precious!"

Kakashi felt the bottom of his left eye twitch.

'I knew it! They are Gay!'

After Gei was done weeping, he took a a kunai then he let out a war scream before charging at Kakashi.

Kakashi activated his Sharingan then waited for Gei to be in reach before grabbing Gei's weapon then swings Gei around before slamming him to the ground.

"Wow," Kakashi drawled. "That was easy."

Ugliano gasped then started screaming like a little girl. After a few minutes of what seemed like forever, he stopped.

He send a mid-evil glare at Kakashi before charging at him with incredible speed.

Before Ugliano could land a punch, Maraku fazed in front of Kakashi. Before Ugliano had the time to run away, Maraku grabbed him by the wrist then spun him around to face each other. Maraku smirked before rapidly punching the gay man then when he got to his last blow, Ugliano found himself flying into a huge rock.

"Is he dead?" Kakashi asked carefully.

Maraku nodded his head and flashed a grin.

"Yep. As good as dead."

Kakashi sigh then turned to the direction of Gei. When Gei caught Kakashi's stare, he started shivering like a leaf.

Kakashi shrugged then placed a hand on the earth and whispered a jutsu quietly.

Gei, as stupid as he was, took a few steps towards Kakashi before finding himself sinking into the ground.

"What the hell?" Gei shreiked.

After a few sceonds passed by, Gei drowned and died.

"Good job, Kakashi!" Maraku said, sending Kakashi a thumbs up.

But Kakashi didn't reply. Instead he was too busy staring suspiously at the 'blind' man.

0000000

Misaki let Piggy get closer and closer and closer until she was in reach. Misaki closed her eyes then when they opened, she wasn't there anymore. Piggy stopped at her tracks then gasped.

'So fast!'

Misaki appeared behind Piggy and unleashed a powerful lateral kick, aiming at the back of Piggy's head. Piggy went flying foward and her face was the first to hit the ground.

"That's not enough to stop me!" Piggy yelled.

Piggy formed a massive axe on her arm then charged at Misaki. Misaki dodge them all but then felt herself go extreamly numb after getting fazed with the sharpest part of the axe.

'Poison?' Misaki thought in shock.

"So you finally figured it out, eh?" Piggy sneered. "Let's end this once and for all!"

She dashed towards the in pain Misaki. Misaki saw this coming so she slammed her hand hard to the ground and the earth beneath Piggy turned into a swamp of mud, making Piggy sink into it.

"Heh," Misaki choked out. "I win."

Misaki focas what little chakra she had left to her cuts and bruises and felt herself healing up and the poison went away. When she thought that everything was finally ok, a shadow emerged from behind.

Misaki gasped when she reconized the chakra and spun around to see Piggy still alive.

"What?"

As Piggy got closer, her smile got eviler with every step. Then one smart move came to Misaki's mind and now was the time to use it.

She did a spinning rear low kick snd sent Piggy back into the swamp for real this time.

00000

Sasuke saw his chance and made some quick hand signs before taking in a deep breath and blow out a massive sizzed fire ball straight towards the tiger. The tiger of ice didn't have enough time to dodge it and its master watched in pain as the animal melted away.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The boy screamed. If possible, his glare hardened at Sasuke.

"You know what mister, that tiger was very special to me and-"

Not giving him any more chance to speak, Sasuke took in another deep breath and shot out fire balls at his enemy.

As Sasuke watched him burn, he smirked and said,

"Never let your guard down."

00000

"What am I going to do?" Sakura panicked as Machiko approached her. Sakura covered her eyes in fear until a shadow emerged and send a round house kick at Machiko. The figure then flashed out a few sebon needles and aimed them at Machiko.

"W-who?" Whispered Sakura in shock. She looked up to see who she thought was 'blind'. Maraku.

000000000

After all the crazy drama was over, Kakashi approached Maraku.

"Maraku,"

Maraku looked away, knowing the whole time that it was coming.

"Are you blind?"

Maraku stared down at his feet when the teens glanced at him from the corner of their eyes.

"No," MAraku sighed. "I'm not."

**Sorry peoplex but I was in a hurry for some things so sorry if it was in a rush! Oh and of course I don't own The Naruto characters. I only own Malice whose name changed to Misaki. **

**Oh and about the Sasuke thing I decided to have his family alive because I wanted to change the plot a little bit so that the whole story isn't too obvious!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Misaki learns from Sakura

**A Demon's Rhythm Ch.3**

**Don't own Naruto and his characters. But I do own Malice whose name changed to Misaki! (Remember, Naruto gave her a new name) Oh and there's a perfectly good explanation on why Misaki and Sakura are treating each other ill. I reliezed that some of you folks mights feel a little odd about the cussing and all but remember the whole plot of this story? Misaki will have to change her ways if she's gonna be heading back into the Underworld. And she WILL SOON!**

"So you lied to us." Sighed Kakashi as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"No wonder the dude seemed so suspious!" Misaki sneered. "When I heard that he was blind, it was so damn hard to believe!"

"He's just like the other's we were sent to guard," Sasuke snarled. "This was suppose to be a C-rank mission."

"How come this always happen to us!" Complained Sakura. "First it would be a simple C-rank mission, now its A-rank!"

Misaki crossed her arms over her chest then stared away at another direction.

"Of course," Misaki drawled. "I knew that the people here would be such idiots."

"And you're not yourself!" Snapped Sakura as she threw the demon an icy glare. "You always think that you're _so _perfect at everything! Well you're not and you'll never match up to me!"

"I may not be as smart as a certain _someone,_" Sneered Misaki. "But at least that I have looks and not a giant mutant forehead."

"What the hell did you just say!"

"Girls!" Kakashi cut in. "Stop complaing and let's get this all figured out," Hatake turned to face Maraku as he crossed his arms.

"Maraku, why did you lie to us?"

Maraku let out a heavy sigh before turning to fully face the masked ninja.

"Because I heard rumors about Team 7 being the strongest team in Konoha and I wanted you all to guard me on _my _mission."

"Mission?" Kakashi repeated.

Maraku nodded.

"Yes, my mission is to steal a scroll from a man named Bakabakashii, we call him Baka for short."

"Then why do you need to go to the Earth Country?" Asked Kakashi carefully.

"Because on the way, there is this village close to the Hidden Village in the Rain. It's called the Hidden Wine Village and that is where I must steal the scroll."

"What's so important about the scroll?" Sasuke broke in.

Maraku glanced at the Uchiha before answering,

"This scroll I am speaking of is very top secret. Don't let this imformation get out anywhere but this scroll is a demensional scroll. It lets the user combine any demension with one another."

"Another demension," Kakashi whispered. He glanced at Misaki for a second before turning his attention back to Maraku.

"What are you going to do once you get your hands on the scroll?" Asked bill-board brow.

"When I get the scroll I have to send it back to the Earth Village to have it destroyed."

"Yeah but once you get the scroll, how about just destroying it on the spot?" Questioned Misaki.

"Because since the scroll is so powerful," MAraku explained. "There is only one jutsu that can destory it and I am the chosen one they say. I have to learn the jutsu then use it to destroy that scroll."

Kakashi nodded in understandment.

"Sounds big," Kakashi said before letting out a long yawn. "Well then I guess that means we have to continue guarding you then."

Naruto threw a fist in the air.

"Yeah!" The blond exclaimed. "This mission would help me on my quest of becoming Hokage!"

"How?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"To make me stronger!"

"So Kakashi," Said Misaki. "Are we almost to whatever this Hidden Wine Village?"

Kakashi shook his head, no.

"Nope. First we have to arrive to the Rain Village first to rest for a while before heading back on the road. From what I can tell, it's getting really late. The hotel at the Rain Village isn't far away from here. Its only about a few hours." Kakashi added an eye-smile, expecting everything to be alright if he did.

But instead Naruto and Sakura's jaw dropped.

"What? But that's still so far away!" They whined in unsion.

Sasuke smirked while Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Quit complaining," Misaki groaned. "So annoying!"

"Shut up!" Snapped Sakura.

But Misaki ignore the 'mutant forehead' and went over to Naruto's side. Feeling like messing with people, Misaki pushed her arms around the blond.

"Uh, Misaki-chan? What are you...?"

"Hush," Misaki commanded. "I'm feeling a little high right now."

Sakura watch with jealousy in her eyes as she saw a blush form on Naruto's face.

'That bitch!' Inner Sakura screamed. 'Who does she think she is? Boys are suppose to be falling for me not her!'

After a few hours of Misaki's high talk, Naruto's jabbering, Sasuke's smirk, and Sakura's jealousy, they finally made it to the gates of the Hidden Rain.

"Wow," The word came out of Misaki's mouth in awe.

This almost reminded her of Hell!

It was so dark, gloomy, and little drops of rain fall from the sky with a slight rhythm.

The guards saw them approaching and immedietly stopped them.

"Pass, please." One guard said.

Kakashi nodded then took out a pass that Tsunade had given him.

The guards examind the pass then glanced at each other before nodding. The gates swung wide open for them all to pass.

000000

As they kept walking down the path that led to the hotel, Misaki glanced around her surroundings and saw that the buildings were old and stale.

'Wow,' Misaki thought. 'Why are the buildings like this?'

She thought about it and beleive it or not, she started to feel bad...

"We're here!" Kakashi announced.

Misaki turned her attention to see a beautiful, but gloomy, looking large hotel. Unlike the rest of the buildings, this hotel has a fresh coat of nicely done paint.

They went into the hotel and the inside was very luxerious indeed.

Misaki then noticed that her arm was still over Naruto's shoulder but she kept it there. The blond seemed to be enjoying it. At least, that's what Misaki thought. NAruto felt that her arm was too heavy over him but he just let it lay there. He looked up at Misaki to see her looking over at another direction. Something about her just seems so...attractive.

Her skin was deep tan, her eye color is now crystal blue and her hair... she wore a black clip in her short, spiky chocolate brown hair.

"NAruto, what are you staring at?" Misaki asked, smirking.

She didn't even have to look to see his stare!

"Nothing..."

"_Sure..._" She drawled.

Naruto blushed until Kakashi and Maraku arrived back from the counter.

"We're back!" Maraku said.

The teens fallowed MAraku and Kakashi up the stairs until they stopped at the fourth floor.

"Damn!" Pantted Misaki. "So tired!"

"You're not the only one!" Sakura snapped.

Misaki just ignored it and fallowed Kakashi into their apartment.

Once they were in, Kakashi announced,

"Since we only have five rooms and five beds, Misaki is going to have to share with one of us."

Sakura backed up away from the group.

"She ain't joining me." Sakura said in disgust.

Misaki smirked.

"Why would I ever join you?"

"Then how about Sasuke?" MAraku suggest.

Sakura was about to explode until Misaki shook her head quickly, taking a few steps back.

"I ain't joining the him."

"She can join me!" NAruto said.

Misaki nodded her head in agreement. Kakashi thought for a moment before playfully saying,

"You sure?"

"Yes, Hatake!" Said Misaki. "He's waaaaayyyyy better than Sakura. But Sasuke? Neh, Sasuke would be second on my list."

Kakashi only nodded.

"Ok then I guess that you all can take showers and unpack. We're be stetting foot in the next two or three days."

0000000

As Misaki unpacked in her room, Naruto came into the room that they were sharing and asked,

"Do you have to share the bed together?"

Misaki turned to him and growled.

"Look, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm a pansy!"

Naruto raised his hands in surrender.

"S-sorry!"

Misaki turned her attention back to her backpack. After an awkard silence...

"So what's Konoha like?" She asked suddenly.

"Konoha is the best place ever!" Naruto exclaimed. "Once we get finish with this mission, I'll take you to Ichiraku Ramen! They make the best ramen ever!"

"I see," Misaki cooed. "I can't wait to eat what ever this 'ramen' stuff is."

Naruto let out a gasp as if it was the last day on this very planet.

"How can you not know what ramen is? Ramen are noodles that are the most best tasting thing ever! I eat them all morning, day, and night!"

"Wow," Misaki let out. "That sure is alot of ramen..."

She then felt that since the apartment that they're all staying at is nice, maybe she can sleep in the shower...

"Hey, NAruto! I decided that I'm going to sleep in the shower!"

Naruto's face lit with concern as he thought about it.

"But Misaki-chan, the shower's so cold. But that doesn't mean I'm handing the bed to you!"

Misaki chuckled then...

"No worries. I'll just steal Hatake's blanket for myself. I heard that he had the heaviest."

She walked towards the door and before she left, she said,

"The heaviest blanket means the wormest!"

She leaned her back against the wall and poked her head out to see if there was anyone in the living room. Nope. The close is clear.

She then carefully snuck to Kakashi's door and placed her ear against to see if she can hear anyone in there. Lucky for her, no one's in. She gently and ever so quietly turned the nob and she swore that her mouth fell all the way to the floor when she saw the perfect view of Kakashi's room. She quickly shook her head and went back into what she was doing. She went in and closed the door then ran into Kakashi's bathroom. Ew, who knew that the boy's bathroom can be so filthy! She tried her best to ignore the ordor and mess of 'the bathroom of torture' and slipped her hand into the drawers to grab the warmest and ugliest blanket alive!

As she turned to leave, she paused when she heard a slight whistle coming from...the closet! She spun around to see Kakashi with his head in the closet, as if looking for something.

"I wonder where my blanket is. I swore that I left it here in the drawers."

How the hell did he get here so fast? Do humans not use the door anymore?

Before the demon even has a chance to leave, she felt strong hand grip her wist.

"Shit!" She cursed out loud.

OMG she is so in trouble now! WHat to do, what to do?

"Misaki, what are you doing in my bathroom?" He glanced down at what she was holding and added,

"And why do you have my blanket?"

She blushed then looked down at her toes.

"I-I'm sorry... I came in here to ste-barrow your blanket- but that does not mean that I'm giving it back so don't even think about it, Hatake!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and chuckled before releasing the girl.

"Hn. Any way, bye!" Misaki waved a hand to him but then he stopped her.

"What is it?" She groaned.

"You said that you were sent here to learn about kindness and respect, right?"

Misaki smikred then nodded.

"So?"

"So, in order to do that, you have to be nice to everyone _including _Sakura."

"What!" Misaki whined in unsion, accidently dropping the blanket that she's 'barrowing'.

"But I don't wanna!"

"That's not respectful," Kakashi scolded. "To be kind and respectful, try adding kun,san,chan,or sensei at the end of a person's name."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah," Misaki mumbled, adding a disrespectful eyeroll. "I get, ok? Any thing more you want to add?"

Ignoring what the child had just said, Kakashi continued.

"Don't think or say anything negative. To tell you the truth, Sakura is just jealous of you but I think that you girls can be good friends if only you give each other chances."

"So what you're saying is..?"

"...that you should appologize to her."

"Fine!" Misaki spat. "I'll _try_ to be nice and apopgize to the prep. Just don't kick my ass if she contiues being bitchy-"

"_Language_." Kakashi scolded. "Now I think it would be a good time."

After picking up her blanket, Misaki immedietly left Hatake's room.

00000

After getting her apology memorized, Misaki went into Sakura's room without permission. Sakura snapped up from her 'How to Stalk a Boy' book and jumped out of bed.

"Malice, what do you want?" She demanded.

I sighed then...

"Don't call me that anymore. Remember that Naruto gave me a new name? If your tiny brain couldn't remember it then its M_isaki._ Get it? Anyway, I came here t-t-t-t-t-o"

"To what?"

Misaki gulped, then...

"To apologize," She finally let out. "I was stupid and selfish and careless about before and I just wanted to say sorry that I misjudged you, ok? Now bye."

Misaki turned and was about to leave the room until...

"Misaki-chan,"

Misaki gasped. Did Sakura just add Chan to her name? So unheard of!

"I'm sorry too," Sakura was saying. "I was the one who misunderstood you and...I'm sorry..."

Misaki turned to Sakura with a genuine smile on her face... then...

"It's ok. It's was both of our faults and lets make a deal. Promise to not mess with me and I promise that I'll _try_ to not mess with you. Sounds good?"

Sakura nodded.

"Sounds perfect. Goodnight...Misaki-chan."

Misaki just nodded then left the room without another word to her pink haired _friend_. After a few mintues, she stared up at the ceiling and whispered...

"Night, Sakura-chan..."

**Sorry that this chapter was short and here's the reason why: It was just a filler chapter.**

**The more you review, the better!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
